


Actual John Constantine Life Choices

by Exorin



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Bargaining, Demon Deals, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Constantine makes poor decisions when it comes to bargaining, in case you weren't aware. <br/>ALSO <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3186962">if you haven't seen Pond's art for this (because of this?) you are seriously missing out. </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual John Constantine Life Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ponderosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/gifts).



'Right then, I suppose we've got a deal.' John says, speaking to the darkness that completely surrounds him- he's standing statue-still in the center of the room, summoning circle carved out beneath his bare feet, 'So… a good ol' fashioned handshake work for you n'yours?'

'We require something more, John Constantine.' comes the disembodied reply, loud and wet sounding- and John can feel the ground trembling beneath him, the floorboards of the abandoned house cracking and splintering outside of his circle.

'What d'you have in mind?' he asks, looking down just in time to watch the first of several tentacles squirm up through the gaps in the floor, 'Ah,' he starts, shrugging out of his trench coat and letting it fall, his hands reaching up to loosen the tie around his neck, 'I've an idea of where this is going.'

’I’d ask you to go easy on me,’ he smiles, lighting up a cigarette and letting it hang from between his lips while pulling his button-up shirt off, ‘but we both know that’s not the point here.’ his hands drop to his belt buckle and it slides open easily, ”Sides, it’s not like this is a first for me or anything,’ he tugs his slacks down over the slope of his hips, thumbs hooked under his boxers to drag them down as well, ‘right, let’s see what you’ve got.’

He stands, completely naked, with his arms outstretched on either side of him- widening his stance until he’s spread and ready, waiting for the first slide of warm and sticky-wet tendril to start climbing up his legs.

There’s two, and then three of them- all thick and wide and marked with suckers that leave little red markings as they slither up higher, wrapping around his calves, twisted under his knees, wet and tightening around his thighs.

'Well c'mon then.' he says while pulling a drag from the smoke still held between his lips, 'don't keep me waiti—' and he can't manage to finish the sentence, his words being cut short by the first press of a bulbous tentacle nudging up against the tight ring of his puckered hole- he can feel the warm, thick heat of it's secretions leaking between his cheeks, making him wet and slicked before pressing forward to sink slowly into him.

He exhales and it’s shaky, the tentacles that are wrapped around his thighs pulsing and sucking at his skin, a single tendril stretching to reach higher- thinner than the rest, sticky-wet, and curling tightly around the thick, hardening base of John’s cock.

 **'We would see you undone for this deal.'**  the voice circles him, it’s echos filling the room, two more tentacles latching onto his wrists, curling around his forearms and leaving wet trails along his skin as they slide further up his arms- pressing, winding, wrapping around John’s neck.

'You've got to give me more then, mate.' he groans out, stretching his neck out to let the tendrils tighten around him and pushing his ass back against the throbbing shove of the tentacle that's already fucked into him, spearing him open- he lets the burned down stub of his cigarette fall from his mouth just as a thick bulbous tendril crawls up his chin to press against his lips.

He doesn’t resist the way it pushes forward, just lets his mouth open to allow the thick, sticky shove of it full access- it forces his lips wide, the corners of his mouth stretched out, his tongue pressed up against the suckers that line it’s underside and he can’t even begin to swallow down how soaked it is, spit and it’s secretions leaking out from his mouth.

And there’s another tentacle that circles around his waist, slithering down between his ass cheeks to push in alongside the first- and John chokes when he moans, his hole being stretched out until his legs are shaking, his hips jerking forward as he tries to thrust into the thin tendril still wrapped almost too-tightly around his cock.

He’s only barely standing on his own, his entire body trembling as the tentacles tighten around him- the room has started to sound like a living thing with the noise of him being fucked open and choking wetly on the thick tentacle squirming it’s way down his throat.

One of the tentacles shoving into his hole stills and pulses thickly inside of him- getting him so wet that John can feel the sticky liquid dripping out of him in a steady stream and it starts a chain reaction along the other tendrils, each one tensing and filling him up.

He falls to his knees as they release him one by one, leaving his body marked with red sucker-circles, sticky, and soaking wet- his cock still full and hard and hanging heavily between his legs, ‘Oi, this isn’t a one sided deal here.’

He’s pulled backwards onto his sore, abused ass as several tentacles suddenly wrap around him all at once, spreading him open as a single tendril slithers toward him, snaking up between his legs- it’s unlike the others, wide and hollow with suckers lining the insides of it’s opened maw.

It swallows the length of his cock in one easy slide, the suction around him so tight that John is fairly sure he’s going to lose his mind because of it, and he’s gasping aloud, groaning and clenching his fists to keep from screaming- the tentacles around him keeping him still and preventing him from thrusting up into the suck of it.

He ends up biting down on his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood when he comes- filling up it’s hollow throat with the thick, warm spill of himself and he’s breathing heavily, panting, still thrusting up to ride the force of his orgasm when the voice returns,  **'We accept the terms of this deal, John Constantine.'**

'Ah, yeah,' John groans out, trying to control the weak way his voice cracks, 'anytime mate.'


End file.
